


build me a bloodline, build me a bond

by leilariddle



Series: The Red Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Humiliation, I have no idea what else to tag, Mild Gore, Multi, Scheming Peter Hale, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't like scott and i'm not sorry, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilariddle/pseuds/leilariddle
Summary: AU where Lydia turns into a were-banshee after Peter bites her. She becomes an alpha with his help, and she takes the pack from Scott.Sex ensues.





	build me a bloodline, build me a bond

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, i'm just procrastinating on writing with more writing.

She runs, feeling the biting cold air on her face. The woods feel alive with the sounds and smells of wildlife and trees. The prey is close, and her wolf is roaring inside her to catch it quickly and tear it to shreds with her claws, imagining the sticky hot blood on her fingers. The little deer is no match for her, so it tires out in no time, and Lydia jumps on it from behind, fangs and claws helping her reach the tender meat beneath the skin. Her mouth is full of blood and hair, but it doesn't matter. She lays down on the moss-covered floor when she's done eating, catching her breath for a few minutes. Then she picks up the animal's carcass, which still has meat in some spots, between her teeth and runs back to her betas.

Lydia has never imagined being a werewolf could be so _amazing_.

She became one at the same time her Banshee powers awakened, during one of her premonitions. She had felt it somehow, the snap inside her that had made her want to roar and scream and howl. Then her senses became sharper, her blood-lust stronger, and with the full moon closing in, it could have been a problem. So she went to the one person who had started all this in the first place, and Peter had helped her during a few full moons after that. He had trained her, not only to become as strong as she could be, but also to be cunning, patient, resourceful. Lydia is smart, so she had learned quickly, and she has to admit that Peter is a wonderful mentor.

Then she had visited Meredith Walker at Eichen House to master her Banshee powers. That had proven to be a bit more difficult, but in the end Lydia had succeeded.

But she had wanted _more_. It was something that kept nagging at her during the nights, and she couldn't sleep thinking about what it would feel like to be more powerful, to be in charge. At first those thoughts had frightened her, so she had called Peter and tested the waters a bit before telling him about them. She had been sure of what he would say, and she hadn't been wrong. Lydia should have known better than to tell him, to let him inside her head and mold her according to his design.

He's not entirely to blame, though. It isn't like she's never wanted it, either. It had been her wish, and hers alone, Peter had just facilitated it for her. He had found a pack two states over; the alpha was an old man, the betas scattered around town because of an internal fight. Peter had done some spying, had told Lydia about it, and then he'd left the choice to her.

Killing the old man had been easier than she'd thought, and the rush of power Lydia had felt after that, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Peter had become her first beta, submitting to her immediately with a bared throat and a pleased smile. The others had followed his example soon enough, starting with Derek, then Isaac, then Boyd and Erica. Surprisingly, Kira had been a bit hard to convince since she likes Scott, but seeing Allison and Stiles submit had done the job for Lydia.

And just like that, Scott had become an alpha without a pack.

Scott being himself, he doesn't have it in him to start biting people without a good reason, so he'd had no other choice but to submit as well. It doesn't bother Lydia having an alpha-beta as much as it should have, thanks to Peter; she knows she would never kill Scott, but Peter had assured her that it wouldn't be necessary: Lydia would just have to treat Scott as an omega. So that's what she does, and it's enough for her that it works.

The pack is already gathered at Derek's loft when Lydia comes back, naked, bloody, with the deer's carcass slung over her shoulder. They're all sitting on the sofas, waiting for her, but when they see her, they all get on their knees. Lydia feels pride bloom inside her chest, and she beckons Peter to come closer. When he does, she flings him the deer as effortlessly as if it were an apple. Peter winks at her with electric-blue eyes before he lets his fangs and claws come out, and starts tearing the meat off the bones. Lydia had left him the second juiciest parts after she'd eaten the best ones, so now Peter has to decide who to share them with. Anyone except Scott.

The girls are still on their knees so Lydia approaches them. She holds out her hands for Kira and Erica, who kiss each of Lydia's knuckles before nuzzling them. She pets their heads as she watches Allison, who has her eyes cast down. A couple of weeks ago, Allison had fallen from Lydia's good graces because she had lied to Lydia about seeing Scott again. Now Lydia isn't against her betas fucking each other, or getting into relationships as long as their alpha gets what is due to her. But she has to make Allison understand that Scott is off limits for anyone, and he's for only Lydia to do as she wants with him. She thinks a couple of weeks more might teach Allison that lesson.

Lydia lets Erica go eat before the boys finish all the meat. So it's just her, Kira, and Allison on the big sofa. Lydia cups Allison's chin, and silently orders her to watch as she strips Kira off her clothes. Lydia grabs her by the arms to pull her up and lays her on the couch before she kneels and kisses her way up Kira's thighs to her pussy. She's already so wet, and Lydia doesn't waste time circling Kira's clit with her tongue, her scent turning sweet as candy, and Lydia feels her legs squirm around her head. She knows Allison is still watching, so she looks up and their eyes meet. The girl, still on her knees, is rubbing her clothed crotch with her foot while she looks at them. Lydia smiles wickedly as her own foot collides with Allison's ankle, warning her against it.

"Bad girls don't deserve to get off, Allison", Lydia tells her, just because she can, and her mouth sinks back in Kira's pussy.

Lydia gives her head for a little while more before her own needs start taking over her. She gets up and makes Kira lie down all the way before Lydia straddles her head and sits on her face. Kira is not great at this, and Lydia knows it, but it's just to keep her entertained for a few minutes while the boys finish eating and then go to their respective places. If only Allison hadn't lied to her, it could be her sweet tongue now in Lydia's pussy. Such a shame.

Lydia gets her hand between her legs and coats her fingers with her own juices before she reaches back for Kira's crotch, pushing two fingers inside her. Lydia starts fucking her fast, before she says,

"Boys!"

Her boys know what to do. They get up from the floor, now blood-soaked, and they walk over the chairs lined up across the loft. Most of them still have their pants on, but she sees Isaac is already naked, his hands and mouth bloody. Stiles is also naked, but he was just jerking off on the couch to Lydia riding Kira's face. Lydia looks at Allison, whose hands are in fists, trying not to touch herself. She looks so flushed, and Lydia smiles.

"Allison, make her cum with your fingers. Erica," she says to the blonde girl, "you pick up from where I left off."

Lydia doesn't miss the bitchy look Erica gives Allison, and she promises to herself to give Erica a reward later.

Lydia walks over to her boys. She always starts right to left, so it's now Boyd's turn. Kira had pushed her tongue up her hole and fucked her with it, but Boyd is so thick it makes her insides burn. It's a sweet pain, though, and Lydia moans as she sits down on his cock. She gives herself a moment to get used to it before she starts jumping. Boyd grabs her ass as he lifts his hips up and meets her thrust for thrust. When Lydia starts feeling her orgasm getting closer, she moves on to the next man. Isaac likes to fondle her breasts as she rides him, and she has half a mind to tie Derek to the chair when he tries twice to switch positions.

Stiles is gentle. He's not a werewolf, but he's horny like one, watching her fuck his friends and them fucking each other after Lydia is done with them. In those moments, they're more animals than humans, and she loves every second of it. Lydia's been holding back for a while now, so when she reaches Stiles, she has to really try not to come the second the head of Stiles' cock is inside her. He's not thick, but the length is nice. She looks over to her left, where Peter, the last of them, is watching her with intense blue eyes. Lydia bites her lip, and she can't wait anymore.

She gets up, and walks over to Peter with a playful smile. The bastard has his legs crossed and looks relaxed, not a hair out of place, but Lydia knows he's been touching himself while waiting for his turn. She always makes him be the last one, but Peter's never complained. Lydia suspects it makes him feel important being the one to make her cum, and she can't blame him. He's been a good mentor, and a good right hand for her since she became the alpha, it's only fair to let him savor this moment.

But Peter puts his hands on Lydia's hips to stop her. She raises an eyebrow at him, but he shakes his head and smirks.

"Scott!"

Lydia giggles a bit as Scott crawls his way to them. She can hear Scott grinding his teeth, the wild scent of anger on him, and she can swear his eyes flashed red for a second. Still, Scott just keeps his head low and asks, "Yes, sir?"

"Be a dear and let me rest my feet on your back while I give this beautiful lady what is hers."

Scott hesitates, and his eyes meet Lydia's for a second, who flashes her own scarlet ones to him, forcing him to obey. He does, and Peter lets out a faked pleased sigh as if he's run a marathon and only stopped to rest just now. Lydia is so grateful for everything he's done so far that she kisses him hard as she guides his cock into her. They both groan at the same time, and Lydia lets herself go, chasing after her orgasm with such force that she breaks one of the chair's bars. Her cunt throbs and she bites down on Peter's shoulder as she comes. He keeps thrusting inside of her, but Lydia lets him. She wants this, she _needs_ it.

He comes with a roar, and Lydia feels so sex-drunk and satisfied with everything in her life that she smiles, feeling his seed inside her and knowing that her pups are going to be invincible.


End file.
